ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Tonga Zaurus
, also called Tongazaurus or Tongasaurus, is a kaiju from Iron King. Subtitle: Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA *Origin: Earth History Iron King Seeking to attack an embassy meeting in Tokyo, the Phantom Militia dispatched their largest weapon as a distraction while they attempted to kidnap Professor Flasher. The gigantic Tonga Zaurus stomped its way through the city, unfazed by any of Gentaro’s attacks. Hoping to save his friend and country, Goro transformed into Iron King. The red giant seemed to be on the verge of victory, but Tonga Zaurus suddenly released a deadly, hydra-like tank from its belly! The three-cannoned weapon quickly got behind the hero and blasted him, sending Iron King crashing into the streets. When Gentaro interfered and destroyed the tank with a grenade, the wicked revolutionists summoned their weapon back to base. The lumbering behemoth was called soon again to deal with Gentaro as he was attempting to save the United Nations ambassador. Tonga Zaurus proved to be resourceful as it let its tanks run down the speedy jeep. It was nearly on them before Iron King was summoned and face down the dinosaur robot and its miniature helper. Japan’s hero fought like never before, completely trashing the monster with waves of punches and kicks. However, when the hydra tank got a clear shot, it brought Iron King down! Tonga Zaurus quickly took advantage and pinned the hero down with its tail. Thankfully, before the powerful machine could destroy Iron King for good, Gentaro interfered. Using his trusty Iron Belt, he decapitated the robot! Tonga Zaurus was far from dead, however. It returned just a few days later and began attacking the city with cannon balls! Dozens of buildings were destroyed while both Gentaro and Goro watched on in horror. However, when its master's love began to fall for Gentaro, it was sent on a mission strictly to end the hero’s life. As it attacked, it was quickly confronted by Iron King once again. Outgunned by the robot’s arsenal of bizarre firepower, Iron King was taken to his limit while Gentaro destroyed the underwater, hidden base of the Phantom Militia. Returning to land, he lent his hand in the battle and caused the flying head to crash into its controllers! Now able to retrieve the control device, Gentaro destroyed it, causing the mighty Tonga Zaurus to self-destruct! Powers and Abilities *Hydra Tank: From its belly, Tonga Zaurus can lower a ramp and dispatch a three-cannoned tank in which is in the disguise of a three-headed hydra. *Severed Head: Should Tonga Zaurus’ head be removed, it can continue to move about and reattach to the body. When the head flies around an area, it can release destructive flashes of energy. *Cannon Neck: Once its head is severed, Tonga Zaurus can launch highly destructive, giant-sized cannon balls from its neck. These appear to have an explosive effect. *Tail: Tonga Zaurus' tail can be used as a constricting weapon. Weakness *If the Phantom Corp. controller device is destroyed Tonga Zaurus will be destroyed as well. Gallery Tongazaurus.jpg Category:Iron King Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Phantom Militia Kaiju Category:Iron King Category:Dinosaurs